Porno
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Sakura call Sasuke to the Jerry Spinger show (AK.A Neji) to tell him that she loves him, but a big surprise comes when they get stage. What's this a man want Naruko and Sasuke to be porn stars.


**Okay, who doesn't watch Jerry Springer or porn; come on. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruko are on Jerry Springer and then shock Naruko and Sasuke are making porn. Enjoy ;). Oh Neji is Jerry**

**~X~**

"Neji! Neji! Neji! Neji! Neji!"

'Tonight on the Neji Hyuuga show; we have people who are in love, but gets their heart broken by those who love them' The camera turns to Neji who were greeting please and thanking them for coming to the show.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!"

"My guest today saying that she found the man of her dreams and planning to spend the rest of her life with him. Welcome Sakura." The camera turned to a 18 year old with pink hair, short red dress, and red heels that can make her look higher than any man on this planet. Her breast was a B cup and her legs looks like it have not been shaved for about two weeks. The men in the audience 'Ewe' and block their eyes before they come blind. "Sakura what is going on with your life?"

Sakura giggled before speaking. "Well Neji, I finally started dating my childhood crush two weeks ago and he is someone I see spending the rest of my life with."

Neji just stared at her whether or not she is telling the truth. "Is the sex good?" The audience and Sakura laughed.

"Yes it is."

Neji walked onto stage. "So why are you here today?"

Sakura smiled at Neji. "To tell him I love him and that I want to be with him."

"Ohh, okay." Neji then looked at the card in his hand. "Sasuke is your boyfriend right?"

"Yes."

"Alright here is Sasuke." The audience clapped, as Sasuke walked on stage and ever girl began to drool. He had raven color hair, gelled up like a duck butt. He had a tight black shirt on that shows off his abs. Blue fainted jeans that is ripped at the knee, dog tags, black boots, and spiked wristbands.

Sakura got up from her chair and smiled at Sasuke and was just standing on the other side of the stage. Neji looked at Sasuke and muttered through mic. "Now I know that the sex is good." Everyone chuckled. "Sakura what did you have to say to Sasuke."

"Sasuke, I love you and you made the happiest girl in the world when you agreed to go out with me, so I'm here today on camera to tell you that I love you." Sakura stopped and waited for Sasuke response about loving her, but her just stood there with a smirk on his face and looked like he wanted to burst laughing. Sakura became concerned. "Are you going to say it back?"

'How can I say it back if I don't even love you." 'OOOOHHH' clapping filled the building. Sakura stood there frozen.

"W-What?"

Sasuke laughed. "I- Don't- Love- You." He said it slow enough so she can understand. Sakura couldn't talk besides stand there, so Neji stepped in.

"So you don't love this girl." Sasuke snickered.

"Hell no Neji."

"Then why are you dating her?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Because it was dare and if don't go out with her then my girlfriend would not let us do anymore sex videos with each other." The crowd became excited when they heard porn videos. Sasuke smirked, as he waited for Neji or Sakura to say something.

Neji laughed. "Wow, so your girlfriend know that she slept with Sakura." Sasuke began to laugh.

"I never had sex with her Neji." Sakura then snapped out of her statue state and stormed over to him.

"YES WE WILL! THREE TIMES!" Sasuke just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Sakura, that was not me. Whenever I go to the bathroom, I switch with some else, so I go fuck my girl and have Lee fuck you." Sakura then stumble to the ground, as the audience was jumping to their feet.

"No." She whispered. Sasuke just stood there with a smile on his face. Neji then began to speak again.

"Who is Naruko?" Sasuke his lips when he heard her name.

"My girlfriend." Everyone scream and chanted 'bring her out! Bring her out! Bring her out!'

"Here's Naruko." Everyone was on their feet screaming when Naruko came on stage with black skinny jean with black leather boots over it, a orange tank top with a black jacket over it. She had a bid smile on her face, as she walked over to Sasuke who lifted her off the ground from behind the knees. She crushed her lips against his. Sakura got up and ran right over to Naruko and pulled her hair; making Sasuke drop Naruko to ground.

Naruko tackled Sakura to the ground, as Sasuke backed up against the wall, as security began to separate the two girl, as people began to chant 'Neji! Neji! Neji!"

The security guards held onto both girls, as Sasuke walked over to Naruko and took her in his arms. Sakura was still trying to get to Naruko. The bell rang and Naruko ran over to Sakura and began pulling her hair, as Sakura slapped her over and over. This time it was Sasuke stopping her by crushing his lips against hers. She grabbed the side of his head to pull him closer.

"How could you steal my man?" Naruko cut the kiss and stepped up.

"I didn't steal anyone. It was a dare that we have Sasuke do." Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"How could you do this to me Sasuke. I thought you loved me." Sasuke pulled Naruko close to his chest and began licking her neck.

"The sex is better and us striking each other makes it better. Naruko comes up with good idea when I do what she tells me what to do to make your life a living hell." Sakura began to sob and run off stage.

Neji them turned to the camera. "We will be back."

~X~

'His one is for pornograph couple." The camera landed on Naruko and Sasuke who was just sitting there holding hands. "You say you love video tape yourselves having sex, so give us a little preview." Everyone began clap. 'Preview! Preview! Preview!" Sasuke got up with Naruko and that when the music came on. He crushed his lips against hers, as he began removing her jacket. The jacket slip through Naruko's arm and hit the floor. Naruko spun around and slid down Sasuke like he was a pole. She arched her back and began to unbutton his pants, as Sasuke tugged her tank top over her head. Sasuke tossed the shirt aside, as Naruko manage to unbutton the jean.

Sasuke pulled her up and spun her around to face him again. His mouth went to her neck and began sucking causing her to moan out to the audience that was just watching. Naruko then went to the shirt and removed that when Neji cut in. "That's enough." Sasuke and Naruko and instead of getting dress that just sat back in their chairs.

**To be continued**


End file.
